


neko!Ben Shapiro x Reader | Pegging

by mikeygang



Category: Ben Shapiro - Fandom
Genre: #neko, #pegging, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeygang/pseuds/mikeygang
Summary: Reader and neko Ben Shapiro-Kun get freaky after Ben reveals he is trans.
Relationships: Ben Shapiro/Reader
Kudos: 4





	neko!Ben Shapiro x Reader | Pegging

(Ben POV)  
I was nervous... today was the day that I was going to come out to Y/N-senpai... We've been dating for a few months now, what Y/N doesn't know is that... I am a transman. I still feel very dysphoric, I think I still look like a girl. I just want Y/N to know.... but I'm afraid of being rejected. I'm afraid that Y/N wont love me anymore. I feel trapped. I actually had a conversation about this with my best friend, Sans. He said that everything would be okay if I believed in myself.  
I took a deep breath and knocked on Y/N's door. "You can come in, dear." they said.

(Y/N POV)  
Today I wanted to take me and Ben-kun's relationship... a bit further. I wanted to become one with him. Ben has truly made me feel special, like no other man ever has! I love him so much, so I'm going to show him... in a physical way.  
Right as I was going to get up, he knocked on the door. I granted him permission to come in and he slowly walked into the room. He was trembling, and... it felt like the atmosphere changed.  
"Y/N-senpai... I have s-something to t-tell you..." Ben looked away and started fidgeting. "I-I'm.... I'm trans..."  
I gasped in shock.  
I stood up and walked over to him, carrying my Jojo Siwa themed dildo.  
"Ara ara, Ben-kun... you were a brave boy today. You deserve a reward sweetheart..."  
Ben was flustered and backed up to a wall. I just kabedoned him and licked his sweaty neck. Then I started biting and sucking on it. Ben moaned in pleasure. "M-more"  
I smirked. "Beg for it then. Beg for mommy, you scum."  
Ben clenched his thighs again. "M-mommy please, grant my selfish wish! Squeeze my filthy cock and milk it, milk it of all of its youth, please mommy..."  
I smacked Ben's ass.

Okay wait I'm gonna stop writing now it's awkward.


End file.
